Entre Nos
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: Slach! Para grandes! Es todo lo que diré.... jujuju
1. Prólogo: El inquilino

Vamos a ver… hace rato que no escribo un fics y creo que es el primer slach 0…

So… sé que hay gente esperando continuación de otros que tengo escritos, pero paciencia… me parece que sólo seguiré con el de kenshin y el de "seudopésimacomedia" de haruka y michiru…

Es un universo alterno… ok, dos riesgos… deséenme suerte (.)

,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,

_Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y todo lo que tenga que ver con los derechos reservados cae aquí… me da flojera profunda escribirlo._

,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,

Entre nos.

Prólogo: El Inquilino.

Aún no llegaba el mediodía de aquél sábado y la sala de la pensión ya era un desastre, todo a causa de los hijos de la señora Molly- ¡Gemelos!- solía murmurar una y otra vez a regañadientes – ya verán, ya verán…. Por supuesto la travesura de los muchachos esta vez había ido muy lejos. Habían soltado un frasco lleno de pulgas que habían recolectado durante tres días, así que, a las molestias normales que ello traía, la señora Molly tenía que sumar las quejas de los lastimados pensionados que le hacían patente a esas horas su molestia, generando un bullicio digno de una colmena.

Nadie supo si fue en medio de la revuelta o con los fumigadores, el hecho es que el nuevo inquilino sin siquiera preguntar por renta o disponibilidad llegó y no hubo un alma dispuesta a negarle la estancia. Aunque su aspecto era el de un indigente desaseado y vulgar guardaba tras la apariencia un semblante cargado de magia e indiferencia.

O al menos eso le pareció a él.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella ciudad, pero no tenía ni el ánimo ni motivos para quedarse. La verdad, para Remus Lupin el hecho de tener que soportar lo insoportable de aquél lugar era una suerte de transición para liberar los karmas que arrastraba de su anterior trabajo, sólo que sus labores indicaban que su eficiencia esta vez le jugaría en contra.

¡Pulgas!- se quejó- ¿y mañana que será, señora Weasly, ¿vomitivo en la sopa?

Tropezó con aquél muchacho de unos 25 años sin querer. Su pelo desaliñado se topaba con la frondosa barba que cubría su rostro e insistía en caer sobre unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Absolutamente desarrapado, el desconocido pidió una ducha caliente y la cuenta por adelantado para un mes de estadía. La dueña de casa, algo perturbada, le indicó la cantidad a pagar y el lugar en el cual se encontraba el baño.

Por cierto- señalo- mi nombre es Sirius… Sirius Black

La mordida incipiente de un par de pulgas regresaron a Lupin a la realidad. Ni siquiera sabía que era aquello que le llamaba la atención en aquél tipo- tal vez sea la desfachatez- meditó. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era. Su novia lo esperaba para almorzar en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros, por la carretera. Dando el reclamo por superado y aún insatisfecho con las disculpas de la dueña de casa, decidió dirigirse a su cuarto para arreglar el dormitorio, buscar las llaves del auto y partir. Fue entonces que tropezó con el desfachatado una vez más, sólo que ésta vez lo único que llevaba encima era una toalla de coquetas dimensiones.

¿Qué hay, vecino? Me parece que duermes en la habitación del lado ¿no?

No tengo tiempo para la vida social, señor Black… veo que se ha desprendido de su barba…

Y bueno… mañana tengo una entrevista, hay que parecer competente ¿no le parece?

A Lupin se le apretó el estómago de un modo incomprensible. Observó instintivamente al tal Black. Alto, delgado, espalda fuerte, piernas y brazos atléticos… sí, quizás no reflejaba el currículo que guardaba en su escritorio, pero era el tipo que prefería su socia y con aquella información bastaba.

Algo le dijo que no sería la última vez que tendría que hablar al andrajoso y que no bastaría con cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio cuando llegase.

Una vez en camino, el reflejo en el retrovisor lo mantuvo pensativo durante todo el almuerzo e incluso más tarde. Él no solía ser así, tan displicente, tan amargado. Una desilusión tras otra lo habían forjado así, con carácter hostil, severo. Su único refugio era su nuevo trabajo porque representaba la ilusión de volver a la rutina de la ciudad, al bullicio que lo aquietaba, que no lo dejaba pensar. Imaginó que una nueva conquista le devolvería algo de su arrebatada sensibilidad, pero tarde notó que había sido una idea demasiado inocente.

De cualquier modo hizo lo que tenía planificado aquella tarde. Comió y luego llevó a Nymphadora al lugar que se tenía prometido. Intentó separarse de sus intranquilos pensamientos con algo de sexo, pero cada caricia, cada gemido lo ataban más y más a sus extrañas meditaciones. Finalmente se detuvo. Se vistió y decidió regresar a la pulgosa pensión – si al menos el pueblo contara con algo más decente – se dijo, cada vez más convencido que ese no era el punto de la discusión que tenía consigo.

El último fumigador le sostuvo la puerta para que pudiese entrar. En medio de la desierta sala, el haraposo leía una revista, recogido en si mismo.

¿Te has ido a la luna? – dijo, después de un rato

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Lupin, desconcertado

Llevas como 3 minutos observándome… ¡Hombre, si quieres que suelte tu revista es cosa que lo digas y ya.

No es mía de todos modos, así que da igual… nos vemos

Lentamente caminó a su habitación. Por alguna razón el día no le terminó de parecer malo. Sin querer y en acto reflejo una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

Sonrió.

,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,·¨¨·,

OK, ahí va el primer "intento de prólogo". Me gusta este Lupin un poco más duro, un tanto más displicente. Espero sus reviews… sean buenos y malos críticos, pero critiquen! Prometo responder a todos los que me envíen

Un abrazote.

Naru.


	2. Capitulo 1: La entrevista

Estoy conciente de que el prólogo esta un poco flojo, pero no pienso cambiarlo… me da flojera profunda… prometo sí esforzarme en los próximos capítulos. Por si no lo dije antes, no creo que sea precisamente una dulce historia para niños… al menos ya les he advertido .

.·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·.

_Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los destrozo . Si les gusta más lo que yo escribo, quéjense con ella que es la dueña._

.·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·.

Capítulo I: La Entrevista.

Como era de esperar, Remus Lupin tuvo otro fin de semana sin mayores sobresaltos. A la escasa novedad que representó el sábado sólo podía sumar el alboroto que causaba la presencia de Sirius Black en la residencia que ahora ambos compartían. Si hubiese estado de ánimo de seguro reconocería que el tipo era cuando menos simpático.

Pero no lo estaba.

No comprendía porque la actitud de un desconocido le irritaba tanto. La raíz del asunto parecía hallarse en la eterna sonrisa que el pelilargo llevaba donde quiera que fuera. Ni siquiera cuando los gemelos diabólicos le jugaron una broma se molestó, y lo que es peor, parecía muy dispuesto a unírseles.

Al menos ahora estaba en su oficina, su mundo controlado y controlable y nadie lo sacaría de su tranquilidad hasta la hora de salida… eso quiso pensar… eso y que la sonrisa en el rostro de su socia y su intervención abrupta en la habitación era un mal sueño.

¿Remus?

¿Qué ocurre, Lily?

El postulante ya está aquí…

No me digas – sonrío con falso entusiasmo – ¿y que haces allí con cara de boba? Vamos, dile que pase.

¿Me dejarás hacerle una que otra pregunta cuando termines, verdad?

Su teléfono está en el currículo, Lily… no me hagas perder más tiempo.

Sirius Black entró apenas se lo indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes. El traje que llevaba resaltaba su atractiva figura y de seguro nadie pensaría que sólo horas antes podía confundirse con algún mendigo de callejón sin ninguna dificultad.

Otra vez sonriendo – meditó Lupin mientras le mostraba el asiento – y bien, Señor Black, entremos en materia…- dijo al fin, tomándose una incómoda pausa – De acuerdo a su postulación usted viene de Londres…

Así es – interrumpió Black – de un barrio periférico…

Sus referencias son impresionantes… aún no logro comprender que lo trae tan lejos…

Verá, vecino… perdón – exclamó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lupin – su nombre es…

Remus Lupin…

Bueno, Remus, la cosa es simple… me aburrí de la ciudad y se presentó está oportunidad…

Pero con sus recomendaciones nadie se negaría a darle algún buen puesto…

¿Debo entender que entonces el puesto es mío?

Lupin de mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que no tardó en sentir el dulzor de la sangre en su boca. Respiró para articular con inteligencia su próxima frase.

¿Porqué debería ser suyo el puesto? Más allá de lo que señalan los papeles, claro…

Se lo diré así, Remus… No le tengo temor al trabajo. No me interesa tener que trabajar 25 horas al día con tal de que me remuneren como corresponde. Suelo ser eficiente y eficaz en mis labores y no tolero la incompetencia, ni la propia ni la ajena, pero como verá son demasiados argumentos positivos para una labor tan banal como la que usted me ofrece, por lo tanto y sin ánimos de ofenderle, frente a mi presentación sólo le queda hacerse una sola pregunta

¿Y esa sería…?

¿Soy lo suficientemente competente para dejar de hacerle preguntas a este idiota y ponerlo en terreno de una vez por todas?

Veo que tiene carácter…

Si, pero el carisma ayuda mucho más…

Allí estaba otra vez… esa maldita sonrisa. Si Remus hubiese tenido una labor lo suficientemente pesada como para otorgársela en ese instante, lo habría hecho sin remordimientos. Por desgracia no la tenía, pero aún así el muchachito de 25 le había convencido. Al menos tenía cojones.

¿Tienes novia, Sirius?

Pero hombre, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el trabajo?

Es una pregunta que de seguro se hace mi socia en estos momentos…

Ah, bueno, no por ahora. La verdad no me interesa atarme a una persona en particular… si las circunstancias lo permiten, claro, salgo y disfruto mis días libres, pero eso de tener novia… no, no va conmigo. ¿Y tú?

¿Perdón?

Pero vaya, ¿qué te sorprende? Tú acabas de invadir mi espacio y me tomo la revancha. ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas aquí? La chica de afuera… ¿qué con ella? ¿Tú y ella…?

No – contestó Lupin algo confundido – Lily y yo somos amigos de la infancia… pero sí, tengo algo así, digamos que estoy saliendo con alguien…

Veo que hablamos el mismo lenguaje…

¿Te parece?

Claro – contestó Black – de otro modo me habrías sacado de tu oficina antes de preguntarme nada, ¿no crees…?

Había algo en este tipejo que asustaba a Lupin. Aparte de Lily, hace mucho que nadie lo abordaba como él lo hacía… cualquiera diría que le estaba… ¿coqueteando?

Entonces, ¿me voy a casa o…?

Ven, Sirius… estas carpetas son un aperitivo… las metas las encontraras en tu nueva oficina…

Perfecto ¿algo más?

Te lo diré si corresponde… y por cierto, felicitaciones…

Puedes guardártelas… es un gusto trabajar con alguien como tú.

¿Alguien cómo él? El muchacho hablaba como si le conociera de siempre… Decidió hacer caso omiso a sus aprehensiones y al escandaloso espectáculo que daba Lily en el pasillo, intentando poner al día a su apuesto compañero de trabajo.

Espera… ¿pensó apuesto? Talvez pensó en dispuesto…

Si

Dispuesto era una mejor palabra.

.·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·. .·"·.

Espero que ya estén algo enganchads con la historia… no tengo un esquema muy claro, por lo que me disculpo desde ya si les ha resultado algo lento o aburrido. Espero sus reviews. Un abrazo, Naru.


	3. Capitulo 2: Intervencion

Segundo capitulo… la verdad ya ni me interesa si la historia les termina de convencer o no, porque me he enganchado y hasta nuevo aviso continuaré con ella… espero que me apoyen, mira que por escribir burradas tampoco me emociono… se supone que este se pone un poquitín más denso… ojala resulte .

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

_Los personajes son originales de J. K: Rowling. Que yo les de algunos toques no significa nada, de todos modos ella es la que gana dinero y yo ni fama alcanzo. Pero ya saben, al menos puedo juguetear con algunos de ellos… y hacerles cosas…_

_Harry Potter es marca registrada._

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Capítulo II:

Intervención.

Miércoles.

La lluvia caía como un espeso manto tiñendo anticipadamente al que se apuntaba como un dulce otoño. Sirius jugueteaba con los chicos de la casa, mientras la señora Weasly les servía sopa caliente. No había manera de salir ese día, así que escolares y trabajadores no tuvieron más remedio que refugiarse allí.

En medio de un día abiertamente deprimente era extraño ver al gruñón de Remus Lupin tan animoso. Por alguna tonta razón podía sentir que algo ocurriría, pero no podía detectar qué, así que para disminuir la ansiedad se volcó totalmente a ordenar su habitación, archivó documentos que había llevado del trabajo y hasta emparejo sus calcetines.

11.30 a.m.

No había caso… se iba a volver loco sin algo que hacer. En medio de su abatimiento un inesperado sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Timbre

¿En un día cómo aquél? ¿Quién era capaz de salir con semejante…?

¿Remus? – habló la señora Molly fuera de su habitación – una muchacha lo busca…

¿Nymphadora? Nunca se había alegrado tanto de saber de ella… al menos tendría algo que hacer… algo que no resultaba desagradable en absoluto. Se encontró con su figura en el mismo instante en que abrió la puerta y la besó sin mesura. La muchacha entró en la habitación y se quitó el empapado abrigo. No tenía mucho que contar, la vida de ciudad era monótona e inexplicablemente solitaria a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas.

En el límite de la franqueza, Lupin no quería ver a su novia, sólo que, bueno, ya que estaba allí, el tiempo corría y no quería permanecer en ese estado de falsa pasividad. Y de todos modos ¿para qué otra cosa habría ido ella a verle sino era por lo mismo? Comenzó a besarla, lento primero, como un loco frenético apenas 3 segundos más tarde. Ella insistía en hablar un par de estupideces, las cuales él satisfacía con un "um-hu" y otro "¿podemos hablar de eso más tarde?". Instantes después ella comenzó a mostrarse algo más receptiva y cooperativa con las intenciones de su novio. Las palabras que utilizaban comenzaron a tinturarse de una vulgaridad exuberante y excitante… Entre caricias y profanos susurros Remus recordó algo demasiado tarde: había olvidado el seguro de la puerta.

Sirius Black los observaba con una complacencia que no se molesto en ocultar.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Remus, casi avergonzado de que le hubiera descubierto en tales andanzas - ¿Quién te crees para entrar así en mi dormitorio?

No sabía que estabas tan… ocupado. Tenía una duda con este informe y bueno…

¿Traes trabajo a casa?

¿No lo haces tú también?

Nymphadora estaba abochornada, eso era claro y categórico. Por su parte Remus no sabía como reaccionar. Por un lado se sentía completamente vulnerado, por otra la situación no le parecía del todo… incómoda.

Hablaremos más tarde, Sirius – dijo, con lo que el muchacho se retiro, no sin mirarlo insidiosamente. - ¿Estás bien? – le consultó temeroso a su compañera

¿A ti que te parece? No fue la situación más agradable, a no ser que para ti esto raye en la normalidad…

¿Por qué lo dices?

¿Acaso no lo viste? Este tipo se comportó como un perfecto descarado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba observando y tú, bueno, nada ¿verdad? Por ti que se nos uniera…

De qué hablas mujer… - exclamó descontrolado - ¿Cómo te atreves?

Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que piense? Cualquier hombre con sus pantalones bien puestos se habría abalanzado sobre él…

Creo que te equivocas, Nhym… eso hacen los otros…

Deja las ironías… Talvez sea hora de dejar las cosas hasta aquí…

Pero que cosas dices… son los riesgos de vivir con otras personas… ni siquiera me dijiste que vendrías, ¿Qué esperas que haga?

No esperaras que dé todas las respuestas… Me voy, te llamó pronto.

Espera, no te pongas así… no es el mejor minuto para conducir… Nymphadora…

Pero no hubo palabras suficientes para convencerla de un cambio de parecer y mucho menos de que había un motivo razonable para quedarse.

Una rabia quieta se apoderó de Remus. No tenía nada que ver con lo que acontecía con su novia momentos atrás, no, sino que esto lo obligaba a pensar, a ver que el reflejo en el espejo no era sino la cáscara de un cuerpo vacío e inerte.

No consiguió llegar a su habitación. Se quedó frente a la chimenea en la sala común, esperando nada, a ver si alguna luz se aparecía de pronto. Sólo varias horas más tarde se acercó Sirius con dos tazones de chocolate y una frazada. Su expresión era serena, casi tranquilizadora.

¿Fumas? – le preguntó al alicaído jefe.

Sí – contestó este, apurando su cigarrillo

Bebe esto… te hará sentir mejor… ¿Quieres hablar?

Talvez…

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

¿Quién demonios te crees? – dijo apesumbrado y sin fuerzas - ¿Crees que en cinco días puedes invadir mi vida como si me conocieras? No me conoces, oíste, nadie me conoce, así que no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo ¿Qué… qué haces?

Sirius lo rodeó con sus brazos y a pesar del forcejeo no lo soltó. Apenas Remus se liberó intentó golpearlo, pero su puño se detuvo a milímetros del rostro del amable chico.

Vamos, golpéame de una vez…

No quiero que me digas lo que tengo que hacer

Quizás ya sea hora de que alguien lo haga.

Lupin bajó el puño y se acurrucó en el borde del sofá. Sirius le acercó un par de cojines y le ofreció nuevamente el chocolate. Bebió un sorbo largo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo reabrió aquél tema que lo perturbaba.

¿Qué te trajo aquí, Sirius?

Ya te lo dije, me aburrí de la ciudad… necesitaba espacio, algo de libertad, ya sabes, tener la sensación de sentirme vivo…

¿Y lo lograste? – Black lo miró con una expresión de abierto desconcierto – Es decir – prosiguió Remus - ¿En verdad crees que en este lugar alcanzarás eso que te propusiste?

Da lo mismo el lugar, Remus, lo importante es si te lo propones o no. A ti te perturba algo mucho más importante que eso, de mayor trascendencia. Me refiero a que una persona desconocida no puede desequilibrarte de este modo ¿no? – Remus se sintió tentado a contestar algo completamente diferente.

No, eso sería darte demasiado crédito…

Me refería a tu novia… - la mención del chico coloró de rosa las mejillas del rubio – no parece que la conocieras de hace mucho.

No, la verdad es que fue algo más bien fortuito, pero tampoco quiero atribuirle a ella mi estado, no sería justo.

¿Y entonces? No pretenderás refugiarte en tu trabajo toda la vida…

¿Tan notorio es?

La verdad no, pero no he podido dejar de notarlo…

¿Por qué tendría que importarte? Ni siquiera eres mi amigo…

¿Qué podría ser más terrible que serlo?

Remus le sonrió. Era cierto, hace mucho que no tenía un amigo en el cual confiar, con el que compartir la soledad que lo embargaba. De pronto quiso llorar y no pudo… y es que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose. Como si Sirius le leyera los pensamientos volvió a abrazarlo y está vez nadie opuso resistencia. Se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que Remus sintió deseos de hablar otra vez.

¿A qué se debe todo esto? Eres así con todas las personas o…

No te precipites, Remus. Una cosa es estar así contigo, la otra es fabricar juicios de valor sobre tus propias acciones. Tómalo con calma… después de todo, tú tampoco me conoces.

Lupin cerró sus ojos y se aferró al cuerpo que lo rodeaba con calidez. Aspiró el aroma varonil que lo envolvía y se apoderó de sí mismo. Se dio valor para hacer lo que quería hacer desde que se topó con ese desarrapado. Le acarició el pecho y el rostro. Jugó con su pelo y besó sutilmente su cuello. Ascendió hasta llegar cerca de su boca y a minutos de obtener lo que ansiaba, Sirius besó su frente.

Demasiado pronto, Remus… hay más cosas en juego… medítalo

El delgado chico se puso de pie, arropó la frazada, dio un último sorbo a su chocolate y se dirigió a su habitación sin voltear ni una vez siquiera. Remus se abrazó a un cojín y quedó una solitaria idea rondando en su cabeza el resto de la noche.

- Ya caíste otra vez, bendito idiota…

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Y qué dicen? De a poco se va armando la cosa… Me gusta que no sea demasiado predecible… me refiero a lo que está por venir… si creen que esto tira a meloso casi dulce carioso (de carie) me avisan y me esfuerzo por no caer del todo en ello. Más reviews, criticos criticones… espero sus palabras con interes.

Naru.


	4. Capitulo 3: James

Siento que hay muchos espacios vacíos en los capítulos anteriores, de tal manera que aprovecharé de ocupar al nuevo personaje para darle algo más de consistencia a la historia… lamentablemente creo que eso de entregar demasiados argumentos me obliga a alargarme, pero espero que no sea demasiado. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es… pobre Remus (Ô.Ô) Ah… y debo decirlo… la música de Sailor Moon es poderosa… Moon Revenge 0

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

_Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, el slash es del pueblo. ¡Viva el movimiento revolucionario por más relaciones slash en los libros de a de veras!_

_Harry Potter es Marca Registrada_.

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Capítulo III:

James.

El atardecer caía al compás de una romántica canción. Lupin miró el calendario y notó que ya había pasado un mes completo desde la llegada de su compañero de labores. Desde aquella conversación aquél día de lluvia ninguno de los dos había vuelto sobre el tema. Sin embargo, las actitudes de ambos habían variado sutilmente, como si sólo ellos quisieran hacerse notar con delicados detalles. Era más soportable, al menos eso quería pensar Remus. Su relación con Nymphadora seguía en los mismos términos, sin ataduras, sin involucrarse demasiado. Él aparentemente seguía sin compromiso alguno…

Un mes.

¿Coqueteos de un mes? Una limosna efectiva, suficiente para mejorar el insufrible carácter del que no podía liberarse.

Terminó de ordenar los desordenados papeles del escritorio y salió despreocupado a respirar aire fresco, pero el aliento se le congeló.

Allí estaba él.

Abrazado a su mejor amiga.

Remus, creo que no conoces a mi novio…

¿Bromeas? – musitó

James Potter, para servirle señor…

La sangre congelada volvió su aspecto lívido y enfermizo. No era posible que estuviera frente a… y que… ¿acaso él no había significado ni siquiera el esfuerzo de recordar su nombre?

¿Estás bien, Remus?

No, no estaba bien. Necesitaba un vaso de agua para pasar el bolo de hiel acumulado en su garganta. Era él, estaba seguro. La hipocresía del acompañante de Lily lo lleno de una ira aletargada quizás por cuanto tiempo y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, la impotencia se había apoderado de él.

Cualquiera diría que te han ganado la partida, Remus, llevas una cara…

Lo que le faltaba… el infaltable comentario irónico de Sirius. Algo estaba claro, tendría que comenzar a fingir. Su amiga le importaba mucho más que cualquiera de los otros dos.

Hola, soy…

Remus Lupin, claro, ahora que Lily te ha mencionado…

¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo recordaba? La cabeza de Remus comenzó a dar vueltas más y más rápido…

Bien, mucho gusto James – dijo Sirius, percibiendo que algo iba muy mal - ¿qué te parece si dejamos a estos tórtolos solos y vamos por ese café que me tenías prometido, eh, Remus?

¿Qué? – preguntó el referido entendiendo nada

Excelente sugerencia, ¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro y nos conocemos un poco más? – sugirió James, con un tono que disimulaba inocencia

Quizás otro día, ya saben… asuntos de trabajo, demasiado aburrido – argumentó Black, esperando que fuera un buen desincentivo.

Vamos James – dijo Lily, desentendida de la tensión del minuto – tendrás tiempo de sobra para hablar con estos trabajolicos… Quizás más tarde, cuando llegues a casa…

Era lo último que Remus quería y necesitaba oír en ese minuto.

¿Dónde está ese café, Jefe?... el trabajo apremia…

Claro, claro… - respondió Lupin sin mucho convencimiento – te veo mañana Lily… Adiós.

Sirius y él se alejaron lentamente de la pareja y caminaron a ningún lugar por más de 2 horas. Entrada la noche y fruto del cansancio, Remus notó que estaban bajo un árbol, sentados en un incómodo tronquillo. Su acompañante le ofreció un cigarrillo y él lo aceptó con premura.

Ambos se quedaron observando las estrellas que aparecían por entre las ramas de un indefinido claro que se formaba en aquél bosquecillo. Estaban en las afueras del pueblo.

Y bien… ¿me cuentas tú o pregunto yo?

Lupin observó el rostro de Sirius y al ver el reflejo de su pitillo encendido en aquellos ojos color chocolate sintió un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo el que no pudo contener.

Ey… ¡EY! Cálmate… Compórtate como un hombre, ¿Qué significa este show de adolescente marginado? No vine aquí a ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas…

Avergonzado como un cachorro que decepciona a su amo, Remus rompió la cercanía que mantenía con su acompañante.

Lo siento…

No tienes que disculparte… lamento haber sido tan grosero…

Me preocupa Lily…

Oh, créeme, ella debe estarlo pasando de lujo…

¿Tienes que ser tan insensible?

Hasta este minuto el único que casi se muere por la noticia de que Lily tiene novio eres tú y para ser franco el tal Potter ese está como quiere, así que a no ser de que tengas algo que agregar, yo lo veo de lo más normal…

Es que James no es cómo lo imagina Lily…

No creo que ella tenga que imaginar demasiado…

No entiendes nada, Sirius…

Si no me explicas…

Remus encendió otro cigarrillo. Al parecer no tenía mas remedio, era contarle o quedarse solo y tenía tantas ganas de pasar un rato más cerca de Sirius…

Esta bien, vuelve a sentarte, Sirius… De todos modos, necesito decírselo a alguien…

Te escucho…

Digamos que conozco a James hace un tiempo…

¿Cuánto tiempo?

¿Para que quieres saber?... ¿Estás celoso?

…

Fue hace unos meses atrás – continuó Remus, tras el silencio del muchacho – estaba aún en Londres y era noche de cerveza… ya sabes… compañeros de trabajo…

Nosotros no hemos tenido de esas…

El asunto es – continuó Lupin, controlando sus nervios – que él estaba allí, con un par de muchachas de dudosa reputación, en una mesa apartada. Mientras mis compañeros buscaban una entretención para pasar la noche, se acercó y comenzamos a hablar. Tal como a ti, él me pareció atractivo, así que…

¿Qué?

¿No esperarás que te dé los detalles?

No le veo el lado malo…

Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero satisfacer tus apuros sexuales en medio del bosque con un relato… debes estar muy necesitado…

¿Yo, Hombre, conmigo me basto… ¿no me estabas contando algo?

Ah, claro – recordó Remus, impresionado de la liviandad que cargaba en ese instante – cuento corto, salimos, yo me involucré, él me uso y me trató como si fuera, no sé, lo peor…

Pero, ¿qué? Te dejo por alguien más o…

Lo encontré follando con otro tipo en mi propio apartamento…

¿Eso es todo? No me parece tan terrible…

A decir verdad, me quedé jugando un rato con ellos…

Vaya, vaya… la monja se quitó el hábito…

Él insistía en continuar, otras ocasiones, ya sabes, pero no era lo mío, al fin y me di cuenta que sólo quería sexo y yo, bueno, ya lo he dicho, estaba involucrado…

De todos modos, no justifico tu actitud de hoy… es decir, ¿podrías haberle dicho algo, no?

¿Qué podía reclamarle? De todos modos él ya había conseguido lo que quería y no me cae la menor duda de que no hará una excepción con mi amiga, pero ¿cómo advertirle?

¿No crees que ella está grandecita para ver que le conviene y que no?

De cualquier manera…

No, Remus, de ninguna manera… deberías enfocarte en otros… aspectos, en otros aspectos… tu novia quizás…

¿Qué hay con ella?

¿Para qué la tienes? Podría ser una buena excusa para sacarte a James de la cabeza…

No lo sé, está muy bien para acostarme con ella, pero no le doy tanto crédito…

En ese caso podrías acostarte con cualquiera… con tal de distraer la cabeza…

Lupin miró con detenimiento a Sirius. Él también lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Terminaron sus pitillos con premura y retomaron la marcha. La noche aún era joven.

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

¿Qué tal? ¿No esperaban que hiciera una completa novela sobre la vida y sufrimiento del pobre Lupin, verdad? De todos modos no se acaba aquí, así que en sus reviews pueden aportar a la historia.

Sexo explicito en el 4 capitulo, ¿sí o no?

La encuesta está propuesta… voten en conciencia… :P

Ah… ¿Qué opinan sobre las referencias que pongo para reconocer el derecho de propiedad de Rowling?

No olviden dejar sus impresiones…

Naru.


	5. Capitulo 4: Espejismo

Ya que me he desocupado y retorno a mis seudo vacaciones dentro de la universidad les apuro el cuarto capitulo. Seré honesta… hace tres días encontraba el capitulo muy bueno, ahora como que me ha decepcionado bastante. ¿Seré muy exigente? En fin, es mi primer slash, así que tampoco me aflige tanto… a ver si al final de este capítulo le dejo a la historia un epilogo y nada más… para la gente que le ha gustado… gracias por sus comentarios, pero más que nada por darse la lata de leer.

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

_J. K. Rowling es la dueña de todos estos personajes en los cuales me baso para escribir este fics, lo único que es mío es el desorden con el que se relacionan en esta historia… si les gusto mándenle un mail para que lo lea… y se muera de a de veritas… en ese caso ¿a quién le heredaría esos millones que gana?. Harry Potter es marca registrada._

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Capitulo IV.

Espejismo.

Lupin encendió el último cigarrillo de su cajetilla en el mismo instante en que Sirius caía rendido a su lado.

Eran las cinco de la mañana.

Remus observó el torso desnudo de su compañero y se refugió en él. Después de todos los vaivenes que implican una buena juerga entre las sábanas, lo que más deseaba lo obtenía en ese minuto, sentirse protegido, acompañado. En honor a la verdad, debía admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de ese tipo de actividades… Sirius lo había desmantelado apenas habían entrado en la pieza. El silencio que mantenían incluso hasta ese momento, provocó tal tipo de tensión que a cada roce se sentía morir. Al principio fueron tímidas y perturbadoras insinuaciones, luego un estudio pormenorizado de anatomía, acorralado en la pared hasta que sintió que el pecho de su compañero se acercaba violentamente a su espalda. El resto se sintió bien… muy bien. Excepto por lo sonidos, no hubo nada de usual en esas horas que pasaron juntos y se agradeció por haberse negado a su propia manera de ser, a sus propios limites.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de Sirius, el que se volteo y lo observó por entre su enmarañada cabellera.

¿No crees que ha sido suficiente? – le preguntó con una voz dulcemente varonil

Si, sólo quería mencionar que has estado muy bien y…

¡Demonios! – dijo Sirius con desagrado – No pensé que eras de los que hablan después de tener sexo…

Lupin rompió el contacto entre los cuerpos con un movimiento fugaz. ¿Qué tenía de malo hablar?

¡Ey! – murmuró Sirius entre las sábanas- acércate… he sido un bruto… es que tengo sueño y no soy bueno con estas cosas…

No sé que decir…

Ven Remus… eso es… lo pondré así… esto entre tú y yo está muy bien. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto… estuviste fantástico y hasta donde me dices creo que yo también – señalo con una sonrisa de narcisa satisfacción en su rostro - sin embargo, por ahora es sólo eso, sexo y nada más… no cometas la estupidez de enamorarte de mi, pues soy un tipo más bien temperamental…

¿Tú crees que si yo…?

No quiero prometer nada…- interrumpió Sirius, adivinando hacia donde se dirigía Lupin – no deseo hacerte daño, pero lo sabías desde el principio. Puedes divertirte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero no me pidas compromisos… no soy de ese tipo de personas. Eres un buen tipo, Remus. Es bueno sentir que alguien se entrega de esa manera de vez en cuando, pero no te acostumbres demasiado… Ven acá…

Sirius se aferró al cuerpo de Lupin con extrema ternura. Remus por su parte no sabía como reaccionar, pero empezaba a entender como eran las cosas y no le gustaba en absoluto. Era tarde para él… ya estaba muy involucrado.

Las visitas nocturnas que se hacían a sus respectivos dormitorios se volvieron frecuentes durante los siguientes dos meses. La estructura era siempre la misma: ninguna palabra, gestos, caricias, gemidos, cigarro y la advertencia ineludible de Sirius.

Nymphadora asumió su papel de diversión del sábado con más calma de la que el propio Remus esperaba. James y Lily salían de vez en vez y Remus al fin sentía que las cosas tenían algo más de sentido. Excepto por su inevitable enamoramiento de quinceañero, la situación se pintaba como favorable y lo que es mejor, empezaba a disfrutar de sus acompañados días.

Fue entonces cuando decidió hablar con él.

Una tarde al salir del trabajo arreglo una cita con él para tres días después. James accedió con gusto.

Por supuesto, ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sabía algo al respecto.

Aquél viernes tomaron café en una casa rodante, a pasos de la oficina. Hablaron de aquello que había ocurrido en el tiempo en que no se vieron, se ofrecieron disculpas y hasta se halagaron mutuamente. Por una razón inexplicable Remus decidió entrar a la habitación en la que dormía James. Le parecía increíble que durante dos meses ni siquiera se hubiese propuesto tal aventura, por llamarlo de algún modo. Se miraron largo rato, hasta que James quebró el silencio.

Creo que le pediré a Lily que sea mi prometida…

Harías bien – contestó Lupin – es una buena chica

Pero antes de eso… - El aire se tensó tanto como el rostro de James – quería pedirte un último favor…

No entiendo…

Sé que me porté como un imbécil, pero ¿puedo besarte por última vez? No creo que tenga otra oportunidad…

El estómago de Lupin se revolvió. No era que lo deseara, pero ¿un beso? ¿Para qué quería besarlo otra vez? Estúpidamente escucho las palabras de Sirius en su cabeza: no te involucres…

Sí

Era una buena oportunidad para demostrarse de que ya lo había olvidado, de que era feliz con Sirius y que nada perdía si se entregaba a un recuerdo.

Tomó la iniciativa y lo besó largamente. Apenas abrió los ojos entrevió una silueta escondida en las sombras del umbral de la puerta. Como hace meses, era Sirius.

La señora Molly dijo que estarías aquí…- habló con la garganta apretada - nos vemos más tarde…

Remus salió tras él, pero le fue imposible alcanzarlo. Aunque sabía que no era necesario quería darle una explicación… decir algo… lo que fuera.

Lo espero en su habitación hasta que el sueño lo venció. Un susurro en su oreja y el contacto de una naciente barba lo despertaron sutilmente. Sirius lo besó mientras lo desvestía con cautela. Se dijeron palabras dulces, agresivas, sensuales… se abrazaron a ritmos intermitentes, se recorrieron como si el mundo se terminase en ese momento…

Sirius aspiró el aroma del cabello de Lupin y se enfrasco en la noble tarea de besarlo, sin discursos, sin ademanes, con la única intención de dormirlo entre sus brazos y después de un largo rato y no sin esfuerzo, lo logró.

Al día siguiente, cuando Remus se despertó, sólo encontró en el vacío velador una nota que rezaba lo siguiente:

"No cometas el error de enamorarte… podrías sufrir"

No importa cuanto preguntase por Sirius… la idea de que le había perdido se clavó como una estaca y le produjo un dolor sordo y abismante. Nada quedaba de él en esa habitación excepto su aroma impregnado entre las sábanas .Lupin se aferró a ellas hasta que el sol se coló por entre la ventana para molestarle con sus brillantes rayos.

Entonces se levantó.

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Y bien… ha salido todo lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado, pero bien de todos modos… creo que me ha convencido.

Aún me falta el epílogo y sus críticas…

Un abrazo…

Naru.


	6. Epilogo: Evasión

Al fin… se terminó este fics y no me aguanto las ganas de subirlo de una vez… No importa si sus comentarios llegan tarde… disfrute millones escribiéndolo .

Un abrazo a todos y aquí les va el epilogo. Gracias por leer.

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

_J. K. Rowling jamás leerá esto, así que no sé que tanto importa si le pongo que ella es dueña de los personajes. Como si mucha gente se llamará remus o Lupin…_

_Harry Potter es marca registrada._

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Epílogo:

Evasión.

Sábado.

No había notado que aquél miserable día era sábado.

Como un robot, siguió su esquema impecablemente haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que sentía en ese minuto.

Se arregló y esperó a su novia en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ella hablaba, él sonreía a todas sus estupideces. Sexo, mismo lugar.

Al entrar al auto rompió con ella. Sin gran escándalo Nymphadora se despidió displicente.

Cretino – dijo

Horas más tarde volvió a la misma pensión en que había dos gemelos y una madre desesperada tratando de controlarlos. Meditó, extrañado del tiempo que llevaba sin notarlos.

Sin prisa se dirigió a su dormitorio. Tomó una pila de currículos que tenía archivados desde hacía menos tiempo de lo que él recordaba.

De pronto una silueta se dibujó en el umbral de su puerta.

No…

Había sido sólo un engaño de su enferma mente.

Se puso de pie y cerró la puerta en el mismo instante en que alguien quebraba algo en la sala común.

Abrió la primera carpeta y retomó esa actitud amargada que hace meses creía haber perdido.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Comenzó a leer.

.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.

Bueno… FIN!

No tenía porqué ser un final feliz, no?

Es más real así… por lo menos a mi me parece así, lo lamento si esperaban otra cosa.

Otra vez gracias por leer y responderé a todo lo que escriban.

Naru.


End file.
